Robert and Robear
Robert and Robear, voiced by Neil Crone and Patrick McKenna and, are Catfish Stu's henchmen. They are commonly referred to as "the Ferret Brothers" or coloquially, "the Ferrets". Appearance Robert (voiced by Crone) wears a light-blue shirt and dark blue jeans. Both of them have pale blue eyes. It has yet to be explained why Robert's accent is different. Robear (voiced by McKenna) speaks with a French accent, and wears a beret, a white shirt with red horizontal stripes, and blue jeans. Occupations The ferrets usually can be seen carrying Stu around in his fishbowl on a stretcher, similarly to how the Ancient Egyptian pharaohs were transported. When his money-making schemes involve heavy labour, they are the ones who do it. Despite all the trouble they go through for their boss, he never sees their work as satisfactory, and they repeatedly get called lazy (and other demeaning terms), are forced to sleep under a rockFair is Ferret/The Case of the Messy Marauder In "Fair is Ferret", after the Ferret brothers consider the differences between the way Iggy treats them, and the way their boss treats them, they pack their things and head over to Iggy's home. When there, they explain why they've come; Robear begins with "Our previous employer" (both spit in disgust) "made us sleep under zee rock!" Robert adds "A nice rock, though"., and their position as his henchmen is sometimes threatened. When abused too severely, they have abandoned him - even in bad situations - but have always returned due to their loyal nature. The ferrets briefly worked for Iggy in "Fair is Ferret", because he was nice to them. However, he didn't want them stealing things for him from around the park, or tying up the other residents (an acknowledged talent of theirsOh Brother, Where art Thou?/Ol' Trusty Iggy, trying to convince Robear to go back to his brother, shows him photographs of some of the times he and Robert have shared together. At one point, he states: "And you're both so good at tying knots!", to which Robear answers "Eet's a gift!"), so he devised a plan to make them work for Stu again. Character Robear's ultimate goal is to please Stu, and he is normally first to compliment him or give him something (which is usually stolen). Both ferrets have displayed a love of stealing on ample occasions."Fair is Ferret/The Case of the Messy Marauder"; All throughout the first segment, the Ferret Brothers steal things from others in town, including Zoop's silverware, a recliner from Jiggers' suite, and the objects in Iggy's pockets."Pandamonium/Ghost of a Chance"; While Catfish Stu is trying to get Zoop to sell his bottled water, he is unaware that his henchmen are stuffing their pockets with hundreds of objects off of the shelves. Zoop notices, however, and snips their pockets open to let the goods out, upon which each of them claims the other was going to pay for it all."Good Scavenger Hunting/Mooseknuckle Unplugged"; When Kira asks both scavenger hunting teams (Iggy and Jiggers vs. Catfish Stu and his henchmen) to find physical evidence of evolution in the Kookamunga, Stu cheats by pulling fur off of Robear and Robert, matting it together, and claiming it's a bald eagle's wig. Iggy, suspicious, tricks the ferrets into thinking there's something to steal behind them, and they eagerly turn around, revealing their bald necks. Be that as it may, Robear can also be thoughtful, emotional, and considerate, even going so far as to rescue Zoop from hippos twice in "Oh Brother, Where art Thou?". However, he sometimes puts this alter-ego to work-related use, as in "Scents and Sensibility" (after failing to make a good-smelling perfume for Stu's latest scheme, the ferrets notice Iggy and Jiggers making a perfume for Zoop. Robear then offers them some bottling advice in hopes of getting an opportunity to swap the perfumes). Robert isn't quite as quick-thinking as his brother, and is very timid. Therefore, he usually just does as told, but often spills the beans over something which was supposed to be kept secret. Brotherly relationship Deep down they have a strong brotherly love, but their relationship is strained. Robert's stupidity sometimes gets to Robear, and they frequently get into arguments, some of which are physical. Robear will even bang Robert on the head with a hammer if he cheats when they play checkers. He openly admits that he considers himself to be the better of the two in "Koo Koo Achoo". A running gag with them is that they switch positions every now and then. For instance, when in a backhoe together, Robear may be in the left seat and Robert in the right, but if the screen moves to a different shot and then returns, Robert will now be in the left seat and Robear is in the right. Stereotypes The Ferret Brothers fall into a number of stereotypical categories. They share many assumed traits of ferrets; e.g., getting depressed when separated, being afraid of deep water, and seemingly subconsciously snooping through other's belongings and taking whatever their hearts desire. Robear's habit of behaving melodramatically may be an allude to his origins. They are also stereotypical henchmen, in that despite their greatest efforts, they are perpetually in trouble with their boss, and they are poorly educated. Major appearances *"Fair is Ferret" - The ferrets quit working for Stu, and work for Iggy instead. Because he doesn't have anything for them to do, however, they go out of control. *"Oh Brother, Where art Thou?" - After Zoop rewards him for saving her life, Robear spends all his time at her store, and Robert goes into a depression without him. *"Scents and Sensibility" - They set out all over the Kook to find something which smells nice, so they can use it in a perfume for Stu. References Category:Main characters Category:Characters